


Még, hogy naplemente évek?

by SassyMeg



Series: Cockles - Gyöngyfüzér [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Boldog végkifejlet, Békítő!Mish, Csókok & ölelések, Gumi nélkül, Happy Ending, Igaz szerelem, Jensen 40. szülinap, Kisses & cuddles, Lelki Kötelék, Lélek Társak, M/M, Mish vicces köszöntése, Morci!Jensen, Orál szex, Részletes erotikus leírások, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Szülinapi fic, True Love, alul!Mish, birthday fic, bottom!Mish, felül!Jensen, kölcsönös szerelem, top!Jensen, utalás maszturbációra, vicces évődés
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Mish Jensen szülinapjára kitett egy vicces posztot a Facebook falára (valszeg ezen kívül, a Twitterre, és talán az Instára is), és ezzel indítja el az események lavináját. Jen tudja, hogy Mish viccel vele, de mégis motoszkál benne a kisördög, s úgy érzi, ezt nem hagyhatja annyiban. :)((Megjegyzés: A Facebook poszt valódi, én fényképeztem le a saját oldalamról, ezért van rajta az óra kifejezés magyarul, de meg lehet keresni Mish falán 03.01.2018. alatt. Bár lehet a dátumnak más a sorrendje.)) :)





	Még, hogy naplemente évek?

**Author's Note:**

> 03.02-án kezdtem el - már akkor is elkésve, de csak 03.25-re sikerült befejeznem. De legalább nem egy novellán dolgoztam. :) 
> 
> Mint említettem a Facebook poszt valódi, be is teszem képben a novella elejére.  
> Ez lesz az egyik kiinduló pont, mivel szeretem, ha a Cockleseimben vannak igazság magvak, és ez az! :) Az igazság magvak nemcsak hitelesebbé, de hihetőbbé, és reálisabbá teszik a ficet! Remélem, tetszeni fog, Jó szórakozást! :)

Hát ez a nap is eljött. Jensen betöltötte a negyvenediket. A kerek évfordulók valahogy mindig jelentőségteljesebbnek hatnak. 

Picit fura mód - vagy sem -, de most Mish semmiféle tréfát nem eresztett meg úgy, mint például tavaly, hogy előbb Justin Biebert köszöntötte fel, (aztán talán még valakit) és csak ezek után, mintegy mellékesen-viccesen gratulált Jensennek a szülinapja alkalmából.

Bár a vicc idén sem maradt el, hiszen Mish utalt rá, hogy ezek már az úgynevezett sunset, vagyis naplemente évek. Valamint Jen most már kevesebbet ugrándozzon, s vigyázzon a hátára, mert - és hozzá tette, neki elhiheti - könnyebben meghúzhatja a hátát. 

Amikor Jensen meglátta a telóján keresztül a Facebookos üzenetet, először csak nevetett, de aztán lassan-lassan, ahogy egyre többet gondolkodott rajta, felfedezte a benne rejlő - bár játékosan csomagolt - igazságot, és ez picit felbosszantotta. 

Mi az, hogy ő már öreg? Meg napnyugta évek? Jó, igaz. Nem olyan rugalmas, és fürge már, mint rég. Nem tudna "átugrani" azzal az intenzitással egy közel három méter magas kerítést, mint azt tette az első szezonban. 

DE azért vegyük figyelembe, hogy bár közel sem húsz éves, sőt, három gyönyörű gyerek, boldog apukája, azért egy negyvenes férfi, még igencsak az ereje teljében van! 

Ha más nem is, ezt Misha pontosan tudhatja, hiszen már ő is negyvennégy. Igaz, két különleges, édes gyermek apja, de ez semmit nem von le az érdemeiből. Nem vállal kevesebb munkát, sem jótékonykodást, se pedig fellépést a showjukon kívül. 

Imádja Misht, ahogy mindig is tette - jól titkoltan-e vagy sem, ez már más lapra tartozik -, de most ici-picit munkál benne a kisördög: visszafogja adni, ezt a mókás szurkálódást Mishnek. 

Majd ha őrülten csókolja, öleli, és szereti minden egyes porcikáját, na majd akkor mondja, hogy ő mennyire öreg. Tudja, hogy nevetséges, de a nap folyamán többször eszébe jutva, egyre inkább belelovalja magát a dologba. Majd ha összefutnak, meg fogja mutatni: mennyire van benne a naplemente években! 

Mish mit sem sejtve az egészről, hogy milyen lavinát indított be barátjában, és szerelmében, készülődik hozzá, hogy - ha mindenki előtt rejtetten is -, együtt ünnepelhessék Jen kerek évfordulóját.

Napokkal ezelőtt egyeztettek, nehogy bármi közbe jöhessen, vagy megzavarja az együttlétüket. Természetesen mind Danneel, mind Viki előtt ez az egész egy nyílt titok volt, s egymással egyetértve támogatták férjeik, egymás iránti titkolt, szenvedélyes kapcsolatát. 

S ezt nem bánta egyikük sem. Családjaik még a Supernatural Familyn belül is szorosabb, erős baráti kapcsolatra épült, amely támogatta a párjaik valódi, mély lelki kötődését. Nemcsak a sorozatban, a karaktereik közt volt meg ez a kapcsolat, hanem létezett bennük a valódi életben is. 

EZ volt az, ami annyira átütőerejűvé varázsolta a karaktereik - Castiel és Dean - egymáshoz fűződő, szinte szimbiotikus viszonyát. EZ a köztük meglévő szoros - nemcsak baráti - kötelék sütött át a kapcsolatukon, s jött le a képernyőről, megolvasztva számtalan lány (s mit tagadjuk: fiú) rajongó szívét.

Ha rejtetten is, de folyamatosan szivárgott át, a Televízión keresztül, a Supernatural vetítésével párhuzamosan a Destiel feeling. Tagadhatták százszor, és ezerszer, de akinek van szeme, pici logikája, és némi intelligenciája, az láthatta: fényesen ragyog a sorozat legvalódibb shipje, a Supernatural egén. 

S ezen az a tény sem változtatott, mikor tavaly Jensen kereken letagadta ezt, mondván: Destiel nem létezik. Hallgathatott ezért aztán eleget Mishtől, aki hamar rávilágított neki arra a tényre: miért is tette rosszul, amit tett. De Jen valami miatt akkor jó ötletnek tűnő, de mégis picit kifacsart logikával, arra gondolt, inkább ezt a shipet áldozza fel, mint hogy fény derüljön a kettejük, a Cockles titkára. 

Mert akadt jó néhány - köztük számos Destiel - rajongó, aki az ő párosukat is shippelte a való életben. S nemcsak a rajongóik, de a stábtagok közt is akadtak ilyenek számosan. 

Szóval Mish, az általuk közösen bérelt apartman felé tartott, s nem tudhatta, hogy mi készül ellene. Bár, ha tudja, sem akart volna valószínűleg változtatni a dolgokon. 

Belépett a szobájukba, letette a magával hozott finomságokat az asztalra. Mindent már csak melegíteni kellett, egyébként készen volt az egyszerű, mégis ünnepi, két fogásos vacsora.  
A magával hozott virágokat is vázába tette, művészien elrendezgetve. Sejtése sem volt, hogy Jensen már itt van, és a hálószobában vár rá, egészen addig, míg a nevén nem szólította.

\- Mish! Meddig várjak rád? - hallatszott a hálóból.  
\- Ó, helló! Nem vagy éhes? - érdeklődött átkiabálva - Basszus! Még le kéne zuhanyoznom... - tette még hozzá, kissé halkabban.  
\- Gyere, ahogy vagy, a francba! Nem tudok már tovább várni! 

Benyitott a szobába, és a látvány meglepte. Csak állt ott, szélesre tágult, csodálkozó, elkerekedett szemekkel, s itta magába a látványt. Jen gyönyörű volt. Nem talált rá jobb kifejezést.  
Elterülve feküdt az ágyon, természetesen ruha nélkül. Bőrét aranyszeplők borították mindenhol, amit Mish úgy szeretett számolni, csókolni, kényeztetni minden négyzet centiméterét. 

Mégsem ez volt az, ami lenyűgözte, hanem ahogy Jensen nézett rá, vágytól égő smaragd szemeivel, kipirult bőrével, ami nemcsak az arcát, hanem az egész mellkasa felső felét borította. Ha másból nem is, a levegő illatából rá kellett jönnie, hogy Jen már szórakoztatta magát, amíg várta. 

Most is lassan siklott a keze a szerszámán fel, és le. Mish pedig megbabonázva figyelte a mozgást, s ahogy a - ki tudja hányszor meggyötört hímtag - mélybordóban játszó feje megannyiszor előbukkant a sápadtnak ható, szorító ujjai gyűrűjéből.

Épp egy picit megállt, körözve a hüvelykujjával a fejen, szétkenve rajta a csillogó vágyharmatot. Misha megnyalta ajkait, majd olyan gyorsan vetkőzni kezdett, hogy valószínűleg rekordot döntött vele.

Tíz másodpercen belül, már a szájával körbeburkolta előbbi csodálata tárgyát, s újabb percek elteltével, az ujjait is csatlakoztatta a játékba. Jen valóban készült. Érezte a már kellően nyújtott, s nedves lyukán.

S Mish ki is használta ezt: a száj, és nyelvmunkája mellett az ujjait is bevette a stimulációba, felnyúlva egyszerre két ujjal egészen a prosztatáig, s ollózó mozdulatokkal masszírozta azt. 

Mindent adni akart neki, ennek a csodálatos, gyönyörű embernek, akit annyira szeretett. 

Édes hangokat, és nyögéseket csalt ki belőle, imádta, ahogy miatta reszketett, remegett, és szinte elolvadt a becézésétől, s ahogy a nevét nyögdécselte. Amikor végre Jensen elélvezett, őt is magával sodorta a gyönyör, anélkül, hogy magához ért volna egyáltalán. 

\- Ez valami fantasztikus volt! - lehelte a fülébe Jen - De azt ugye tudod, hogy nem ez az utolsó menet? - tette még hozzá, miközben helyrehozta a partnerén, és magán is a rendetlenséget néhány törlőkendővel.

Mish elgondolkodva vigyorgott rá.  
\- Bassza meg, te miből vagy? Előtte már hányszor masztiztál, és még mindig nem elég?  
\- Mit mondhatnék? Telhetetlen vagyok! Főleg, ha rólad van szó! - nevetett vissza rá - Egyébként, mi volt ez a szöveg a naplemente évekről?

\- Jen, az csak egy vicc! Nem gondoltam, hogy komolyan veszed.  
\- Vedd tudomásul, nem vagyok egy vén trottli, bírom még a gyűrődést! - hangjából érezni lehetett, hogy félig meddig gondolja komolyan az egészet.

\- Tényleg? Csak aztán nehogy kiszáradj! - vette fel az elé dobott kesztyűt Mish - Mert tudod, ha ilyen sokszor szexelsz, akár csak önmagad szórakoztatására is, fenn áll ennek a veszélye! Ennyi idősen ez már egy kihívás!  
\- Igazán? - felelte Jensen, és lebirkózta Mishát.  
\- Igen, igazán!

\- Hát majd meglátjuk! - jelentette ki, és kellő mennyiségű zselét nyomott az ujjaira.  
\- Jensen!... Mire készülsz?... Mi az? Mi.... ahhh...

Épp most ért le Mish lábai közé, és felfedezte a külső legérzékenyebb pontot, amiről tudta, képes az őrületbe kergetni. Mialatt a szépséges szájával dolgozott barátja, és szerelme méretes farkán, addig kezének két ujja, már a fenekében járt, a hüvelykje, viszont a közvetlenül a labdák alatti részt masszírozta. Így egyszerre stimulálta a külső, és a belső legérzékenyebb férfi G pontot, amitől Mish egyszerűen szétesett, remegett, és csak nyögdécselni tudott. Nem volt más, csak egy ziháló, hullámzó, vonagló, kétségbeesett rendetlenség.

\- K...k...kér...lek... 

Ennyit tudott kinyögni, de Jensen pontosan értette. Visszahúzta ujjait a partneréből, akiből ez egy tiltakozó nyögést váltott ki, de csak addig, amíg a síkosító zselével be nem vonta a farkát. 

Már egy ideje nem kellett használniuk gumit, úgyhogy nem is szenvedett vele. Rövid intermezzo után, már Mishbe süllyedt tövig, és visszafogva magát kínzóan lassú ütemet diktált, s nem engedte, hogy a másik gyorsítson ezen.

\- Gyerünk! Hallani akarom! Ki is valójában az öreg?  
\- Jensen!... Mozogj gyorsabban!... és keményebben! - kérte kétségbeesetten.

\- Addig nem, amíg nem mondod, amit hallani akarok!  
\- Pfff! Oké! Én vagyok...  
\- Te vagy mi?  
\- Én vagyok... bazd meg... a vén trotty!... Mozognál már... gyorsabban, kérlek?

Jensen szája fülig ért.  
\- Ha már ilyen szépen kértél, ennek nem lehet ellenállni! Addig fogom dugni a gyönyörű segged, amíg könyörögni nem fogsz, hogy hagyjam abba!

\- Na, arra ugyan várhatsz! - suttogta Mish.  
\- Hallottam ám!  
\- Reméltem is! Boldog Születésnapot, Jen!

Ő pedig mintha erre várt volna, elkezdett büntető ütemben mozogni. A szoba levegője megtelt mély hangú morogással, nyögéssel, gátlástalan kiáltásokkal, amik többnyire káromkodásból és erkölcstelen kommentárból álltak.  
Úgy szeretkeztek, mintha nem lett volna holnap... pedig volt. Még nagyon sok, és boldog nap várt rájuk. ❤️

 

***

\--- The End ---  
03.02.2018. Friday 23:45 => 03.25.2018. 00:45 Sunday  
Hát, ezt jó sokáig tartott befejezni! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett a művem, kérlek jelezd ezt a kudos ❤️ gomb megnyomásával. köszönöm. ❤️


End file.
